


Playing God

by skelereaper13



Category: Death Note, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But weird also, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara is evil, Death Note AU, Female Chara, Flowey is just enjoying the ride, Gen, Male Frisk, Sans is smart, Undertale AU, Updates Daily, based on manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelereaper13/pseuds/skelereaper13
Summary: Shinigami Flowey drops his Death Note in the human world. Chara Dreemurr, a student stumbles apon the notebook and picks it up, not knowing the consequences of her actions. Now, with the plan to cleanse the world of evil, she must maintain the use of the Death Note while running from the authorites, especially a certain monster claimed to be the best investigator in the world.
AU where Undertale characters replace Death Note characters.





	1. Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, if you're reading this....well first, thank you for taking time to read this fic, and secondly, I will be updating this daily (excluding very long parts which I will split into two parts) and my other Silent Hill/Undertale fic weekly. Other than that, enjoy!

Flowey stared apon a chaotic and ruined world. Cruel and horrific monstrosities inhabited this god-forsaken world. This place is known as the Shinigami World. The death god yawned, pressing a clawed hand against his mouth. He sighed.

" **Everyday is the same thing over and over...boring....** "

\---

Chara Dreemurr yawned as she listened to her instructor babble on about something she had already learned. She stared out the window, admiring the simple scene of nature. Her crimson red eyes looked up at the tree that stood near the building like a sentinel.

' _This world is rotten._ ' She thought.

\---

' _ **It's been 5 days...**_ ' Flowey thought.

Two shinigamis were playing a game popular to the area. He came across the two.

"Two sideways skulls! I win again!"

" **Time to go check it out.** " He muttered.

The first shinigami looked up at him. "Huh? Where ya going, Flowey?"

"The Shinigami World is barren no matter where you go." His friend chimed in as he chuckled.

" **I lost my Death Note.** " Flowey replied firmly.

The first shinigami laughed. "How clumsy can you get? Actually, didn’t you trick the Shinigami King and get two of them? You lost both?"

"So you know where you lost it?"

" **The human world.** "

"Huh?"

Flowey ignored them and walked to a set of stairs. They led to a hole in the void, illuminating brightly from within. Vines rose from the ground to make a path for him.

From the one notebook lost in the human world by this shinigami, the grand battle between the two chosen ones begins.

\---

Chara looked out the window and spotted something resting on the ground. It was black.

' _Huh?_ ' She thought, ' _A notebook?_ '

She waited until the end of class. As the students poured out the classroom, she headed over to the black notebook. She looked around and picked the book off the floor, blew the dust off it and examined it.

' _Death Note. Meaning a book of death..._ '

She opened the book, reading the description to herself. "This is a shinigami notebook." She chuckled. "How to use....it’s all in English, what a pain."

She kept laughing. " _The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die._ "

' _This is sick. Why do people like this crap?_ ' Chara slipped the notebook in her bookbag. ' _This is worse than chain letters._ '

When she got home, she went up to her room, dropped her bag, taking out the "Death Note". She opened the book, reading more of the rules.

" _This note will not take effect unless the person's face is in their mind when writes his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._ "

" _If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen._ "

" _If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack._ "

" _After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._ "

Chara closed the book. "Heh, so you can make the person die peacefully or make them suffer." She laid down on her bed. "Impressive that someone would put so much effort into a prank like this."

She glanced at the book. "Death if you write the name...eh? Stupid." She yawned.

\---

**5 days later.**

"Wow, ranked 1st in the country on the national scholastic practice exam?" Chara enigmatic mother exclaimed.

"Yup." She walked up the flight of stairs. "I'm going to study, so don't bother me."

She walked upstairs and locked the door behind her. She turned on the TV, and her computer. Chara grabbed the Death Note from the cabinet. She chuckled.

" **Looks like you're enjoying it.** " She jumped as she looked behind her.

She shrieked as Flowey rose from the ground. His red eyes and sharp row of teeth surprised her, making her fall to the floor.

" **Why are you so surprised? I'm the owner of the Death Note, Shinigami Flowey. Seems like you've realized that ain't no ordinary notebook.** "

"Sh-shinigami?" Chara stuttered.

She gained a bit her senses and pulled herself back up. "Shinigami, eh?" She stared at him with a bit more conviction. "I'm not surprised, Flowey."

Flowey looked back at her, a toothy grin on his face.

"No....I've been waiting for you, Flowey."

" **Oh?** "

"So even a shinigami came. How nice." Her fingers tapped on the notebook. "I've already accepted the Death Note as real, but seeing things for myself gives me more confidence in my actions."

She opened the book, and turned back to the death god. "Plus, there's things I want to ask you." Chara turned, opening the book in front of her, showing Flowey the book.

Names. Names were written all over the pages. She handed it over to him and found himself bewildered and fascinated at the time the human put into the Death Note.

" **Whoa! This is amazing!** " He exclaimed in his demonic voice. " **I'm the one surprised!** "

He looked back at Chara, then back to the book. " **I've heard many stories of the Death Note falling to the human world, but you're the first one to do this much in 5 days.** " Flowey explained. " **A normal person would be too freaked out to go this far.** "

She leaned back on the desk. "I'm prepared Flowey. I used the shinigami notebook and now a shinigami has come. What happens to me? Is my soul taken?"

" **Huh?** " Flowey was baffled. " **What’s that? Wild human imagination? I won't do anything to you.** "

Chara was taken aback. " **Once the Death Note lands in the human world, it belongs to that world.** " He pointed a clawed finger at her. " **It's now yours.** "

"Mine?"

" **If you don't want it then give it to someone else. Though if that happens, I will erase your memories concerning the Death Note. And because you’re the one who used my Death Note, only you can see me. Of course you can hear me also.** " He started to sink back to the floor. " **The Death Note is the bond that ties human Chara and shinigami Flowey together.** "

Chara was left stunned as Flowey was gone before her eyes. "Bond?"

After a few seconds, the flower stood before her again. "So there's really no price for using the Death Note?"

He took a few minutes generating his answer. " **Well you could say, the stress and fear that’s only experienced by the human using the notebook...and...when you die...I'll be writing your name in my notebook, but...don't think that a human who uses the Death Note gets to go to Heaven or Hell. That's it.** "

Silence came between the two as they stared into each other's eyes. Chara started to laugh.

" **Something to look forward to when you die.** "

"Then one more thing. Why did you choose me?"

" **Huh? Don't be conceited. I only dropped the notebook. You think you were chosen? It just happened to fall there...and you just happened to find it. That’s why I put the explanation in the most popular language, English.** "

"Then why did you drop it? Including an explanation. It can't be an accident."

" **Why? Because I was bored.** "

Chara was placed into stunned silence again.

" **This may sound a bit strange from a shinigami, but I just didn’t feel alive. Being a shinigami these days is so boring. We're either sleeping or gambling. You write a few human names in the Death Note and they laugh at you for working so hard. Killing guys from the human world from the Shinigami World isn't fun at all. Plus, writing shinigami names in the notebook doesn’t do anything. I figured it would be more fun to be down here.** "

Flowey opened the Death Note once more to glance at the names. " **You sure have written down a lotta names though.** "

"Me too..."

Flowey stared at her quizzically.

"I was bored too, so obviously, I didn't believe it at first. But that notebook has a power that makes you want to try it."

\---

**5 days ago.**

Chara stood up from the bed. It was crazy to try it, but she couldn’t help herself. She sat on the rolling chair, grabbed a pen and opened the notebook.

"Hold on. If it actually does work, am I a murderer? Someone whose death doesn't matter and it should be someone not connected to me. Also, I need to know if they immediately died."

She looked at the TV. "Let's see."

She grabbed the TV remote and pressed the power button, and searched through the channels, stopping at the news station. She chuckled. "Why am I taking this seriously?"

Chara heard the sound of the reporter through the speakers. " _The killer who indiscriminately killed 6 people yesterday in Shinjuku's Hanka District is still locked up in the preschool with the teacher and 7 children as hostages. The police suspect Otoharada Kurou, 42, unemployed._ " The TV displayed a photo of the suspect. " _Last night, Otaharada was-_ "

Chara wrote the name on the page. She turned her attention to the digital clock. 18:23.

"Heart attack in 40 seconds, right?" 18:23:41. "40 seconds. Nothing happened, I thought so."

" _Oh!_ " She turned her attention back to the TV. People were coming out of the building. " _The hostages are coming out! Seems like everyone is fine. And now the police storm the school. Have they made the arrest?!_ "

" _Oh! They're coming back out._ " The cameraman focused on the policemen.

Chara could feel many feelings. Amazement, bewilderment, fear, power. But power stood out the most.

" _I don’t see the suspect. What's going on?_ " After a few minutes, the reporter announced something that made her blood run cold. " _We just got word that the suspect has died! They are saying the suspect is dead!_ "

"Dead?!" Chara exclaimed.

" _The police are saying they did not fire any shots. Could it be a suicide? According to the hostages, the suspect just collapsed._ "

"One time isn't enough." She looked down at the book. "It could be a coincidence. One person isn't enough."

She looked at the clock. It was time for her cram school. She quickly grabbed the Death Note and shoved it in her bookbag.

' _Someone it doesn't matter to kill. No, someone that deserves to die._ '

The brunette walked through the streets, bustling with crowds of people.

' _So another criminal then? But if it's someone too famous, then the news may be kept secret for a while._ '

She walked into her classroom. ' _I want the results immediately!_ '

Chara kept thinking about victims as her instructor taught, until her teacher threw a pencil at her. She gave a quiet 'ow' as the class snickered.

"Hey, nationally ranked Dreemurr-kun! Don’t space out! We're counting on you to make us look good!"

"Yes sorry, sensei."

Chara walked through the streets once more, eavesdropping on conversations, hearing the prospect of drinking or stealing.

' _Looking at all these people, I start to think the world would be better off without all of them._ '

As she walked into a store, she saw a group of men robbing a woman. She grabbed a book from the shelf, a pen, and the Death Note. She shook her head as she wrote 'Shibuimaru Takuo' in 7 different spelling, writing 'accident' to all of their names to the right.

"Now." She muttered as the clock struck the 40 second mark. 'What will happen?'

The woman had broken free from the men and broke into a run across the street. One of the men pursued her on bike. One of his friends warned him to be careful. As the man crossed the street, a truck plowed through him, killing him instantly.

'Th-that's it! The Death Note...it’s real!'

The group of thieves bailed, as Chara slipped through them. She ran to an alleyway, putting a hand over her mouth.

"I killed two people....I killed...two people...I did...what should I do?" She pressed her hand against the bookbag. "A terrifying notebook like this..." She thought back to the first man. "No....who cares if he died? But what about the second one? He didn't deserve death. No...it’s what I'm always thinking."

Her eyes flashed red. Her face darkened. Chara practically looked like a demon. "This world is rotten. The rotten should die."

She laid in bed, covers concealing her face. ' _I...I can do it, with this notebook...the problem is...my mind...it’s only been two people and I'm like this. Of course, these are lives...it can't be easy. Can I stand it? Should I quit? No, I can't quit. Even if it costs me, my mind, and my life. Someone has to do it! Things can’t remain as they are!_ '

She sat in her desk at school. ' _Is there anyone else I could trust with this notebook? Such an incredible person doesn't exist...yeah...I can do it. No...only I can do it! I'll do it!_ '

She looked up, a serious look on her face.

' _I'll use the Death Note...and change the world!_ '

\---

**Present.**

" **I see.** " Flowey said, understanding.

"I've had trouble sleeping at night, and I've lost 4KG in these 5 days. Even so, to clean the world. I continued writing the names of criminals. This era is very useful. TV that runs the news of the world 24 hours a day. The Internet where you can learn anything." Chara explained.

The shinigami flipped through the notebook again. " **But besides the dump truck, you didn't write any causes of death. Because it's a pain?** "

"If you don't write the cause of death, then it's always a heart attack. That’s the best thing about the Death Note, Flowey. I'm writing down all the released names of criminals and lowering the amount of evil in the world. And they all die from a heart attack. Even an idiot will realize that evil people are being killed. I'm going to make the world aware of my existence. That there is someone passing down judgement!"

Chara continued her explanation. "Nobody will be able to do evil. The world will advance in the right direction. While those that do evil will die of a heart attack. I can erase other useless people through illness. Then one day, the people will realize that 'doing this will get me killed' and I will build a world of only kind-hearted people I accept."

" **Then you'll be the only bastard left.** " Flowey interjected.

"What are you talking about, Flowey? You could say I'm Japan's number 1 honor student."

Chara balled her hands into fists.

"I will be the god of this new world!"

Flowey smiled deviously. ' _ **I knew it! Humans are so much fun!**_ "

\---

**Another country.**

"That's 52 we know from just last week." The announcer said. "All are heart attacks. All are most wanted or already imprisoned criminals. We should assume many others are dead that we haven't confirmed yet. That would mean at least 100 are-"

A skeleton clad in a plain white long-sleeved t-shirt and blue pants sat facing an Apple computer listening to the conversation.

"so interpol is finally acting...i won't be able to help the police on a case like this."


	2. S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An omnipresent evil. Can anyone stop it? A notebook that kills anybody whose name is written in it. A girl who desires to use it to rid the world of evil, Chara Dreemurr. And the one who gave it to her, Flowey the Shinigami.

" **Quite the hard worker, aren’t we?** " Chara was on the Death Note, writing away.

"Huh?" She stopped and turned to him. "There's no time to waste, Flowey. I can only write in this from after school until I go to bed. I have to stay at the top of the class. I can't sleep in class, and I still need to study at home and go to cram school, and sleep deprivation is an enemy. It will diminish my health and mental capacity."

Flowey looked at her determined look in her face.

"Still...no matter what , I need to create a world without evil...but there just isn't enough time."

\---

**ICPO International Crime Police Organization Headquarters.**

" _So far, we've counted 52 dead this week. All of them by heart attacks. All of them were either suspects for a vicious crime or already in jail for one. Chances are we've barely found half of them. The death toll is probably more like 100._ "

"Well all these people should have died anyways!" One man said.

"Who said that?" Came another voice.

"That’s right! Even if they're criminals on death row, killing is still a crime!"

"But you can't be sure that it's murder, right?"

"What else could it be? There's no way over 100 people could coincidentally die from a sudden heart attack!"

"It’s impossible to organize a mass murder of this scale and frequency!"

" _We think that a large syndicate is responsible for these killings._ " An announcer said.

"It must be the FBI or the CIA!"

"What the hell are you saying?"

"Alright, already."

"Stop kidding around!"

"These criminals' deaths can keep up the police's reputation."

"This isn't about reputation!?"

"True, it is a problem if criminals sentenced to death die before their executions."

"But first, we should concentrate on finding out if this really is a mass murder."

"But didn't all the coroner's reports say 'heart attack of unknown origin'?"

"Such an ambiguous death doesn’t mean anything to us."

"True, we might have been able to find something if they were all, say stabbings."

"Shall we vote on it?"

"That settles it, we'll have to call on S to solve this one."

"Chief, who is 'S'?" Asgore Dreemurr turned to his assistant.

"Oh, right, this is your first meeting. S is...somebody whose name, face, and whereabouts are a secret. But he can solve any case. You could call him a 'private investigator' of sorts. Anyways, we have no clue who he is. He keeps himself in the deepest secrecy, solving case after impossible case all over the world. And he's our last resort."

"But he's kind of stubborn." A man said. "S will only take on the case that interests him."

"Stubbornness aside, how can we even contact him?" Another man said.

"GENTLEMEN, S IS ALREADY ON IT."

A man in a red trenchcoat announced as he walked in front of the auditorium.

"S HAS ALREADY STARTED WORKING ON THIS CASE."

"Papyrus!" Cried one man.

"Huh? Papyrus? Another Japanese delegate?" Asgore's assistant asked.

"No, but he's the only contact we have with S. Still, even Papyrus doesn't know who S really is."

Papyrus walked to a table and placed the briefcase on it, and opened it. It revealed a monitor.

"SILENCE PLEASE, I NOW GIVE YOU THE VOICE OF S."

"greetings to everyone in the icpo. this is s. this is the biggest and most difficult case yet. an atrocious and unforgivable mass murder. in order to solve this case, i ask all of you in the icpo to offer me your complete and total cooperation in solving this case."

\---

"You just can't take your eyes off the news lately, huh?"

"Yeah!"

"It’s so cool, all the bad guys are dropping dead one after another!"

"Yeah! Even if it is kind of scary, it's also kind of refreshing!"

Chara chuckled. "With this, you can't misbehave anymore, can you?"

"Yeah, I'm a little scared 'cause I shoplifted once in elementary school."

"Do you think the police is behind it?"

"No way! The police can’t do something like this! You'd have to be some sort of god!"

Flowey slithered next to her as she opened the door. " **You seem to be in a good mood, Chara.** "

"Not really, Flowey."

She walked upstairs to her room and locked the door behind her. She pulled open one of the drawer doors, revealing the Death Note. "I get too worried at school when I leave this at home."

Chara's hand traced the spine of the notebook. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. Afterward, she immediately started typing on the keyboard.

"Take a look at this, Flowey."

" **Eh?** " The shinigami looked at the computer.

"These websites are already popping up." Chara pointed at the heading: "The Legend of the Savior Kira".

Flowey looked at the description: "Criminals worldwide dying one after another because Kira is among us again. He is the one who will tolerate no wickedness, our messager from Hell. Only those who believe in his existence and return may enter this site."

"Kira," Chara smiled, "probably from 'killer' I don't know if I like the sound of that, but I guess I'm Kira to the whole world now." She turned to Flowey. "If you search for 'Kira', you get tons more sites like these, even though the media refers to it as 'the strange and frequent deaths of criminals'. But people already feel that there is someone in this world who serves justice."

" **Fascinating.** "

"Flowey, there's something you should know about people. For example, at school...well, for one thing, they'd never raise the question: is it okay to kill bad people?"

Chara shrugged. "But if it ever was raised, everybody would probably pretend to be a good kid and say something like 'no, killing is wrong.' Of course, that’s what they should say. People have to put up with that sort of facade in public."

She pointed at the screen. "But here is where their hearts really lie. People are too afraid to admit that I exist in public. But on the Internet, 'Kira' is everywhere. Nobody will say it, but everybody knows. These people are being assassinated by someone. Those with a clear conscience cheer 'go, Kira' in their minds."

She crossed her arms. "While the ones who know their own crimes tremble in fear at the wrath of God. Hmph. That's good. Everything is going according to plan.

" _We interrupt your programming to bring you an important message from the ICPO. This is being broadcast all over the world. Japanese voiceover is provided by translator Yoshio Anderson._ "

A man sitting on a chair started to speak. " _my name is samuel s. taylor, widely known as 's'_ "

"Wh-who is this guy?" Chara stuttered.

\---

"It's finally started." Asgore said.

"But didn't he say he'd never show his face in public? Is he already finished with the case or something?"

'Alright, S. We've done everything you asked of us. You just fulfill your promise you made to us at the ICPO.'

\---

"S, the ICPO has approved to give you all the assistance they can." The announcer said.

"thank you. in that case, i request the aid of the japanese police."

Asgore and his assistant were stunned. "Huh?"

"Why Japan?" Someone shouted.

"regardless if the suspect is a single person or a group of people, she is most certainly japanese. even if he isn't japanese, he is probably hiding there."

"Why?" Asgore shouted. "Where's the evidence?"

"the reason i believe he is in japan...is because of something that i'll show you in our soon-to-follow showdown. in any case, i hope that the force can be moved to japan."

\---

"Does this mean the showdown he was talking about already started?"

Asgore sighed. "Let's just wait and see."

\---

" _to the perpetrator of these serial murders: you have committed the most abominable act in history. i will personally catch the one behind it....'kira' at any cost._ "

"At any cost...." Chara muttered. "Hmmm...."

She grabbed the Death Note out of her bookbag. "Fool, how can you possibly catch me? It's all the notebook! If you don't have this, you have nothing on me! I cannot be caught!"

She sat back down on the rolling chair. "Ha. I was expecting the law to do something like this."

" _kira, i think i have a pretty good idea of what you're trying to do any why you're doing it. but what you're doing...is evil!_ "

Chara's eyes flashed red. "Me? Evil?"

She grabbed her pen and opened the book. "I am justice! I am the god placed here to save the weak and create a perfect world! Those who oppose that god, they are evil! You're too stupid S. If you were just a little smarter, we could have had some fun."

She had written his name across the page. "Let the world see what happens when you go against Kira, S."

" _police all over have already begun to investigate._ "

She looked at her watch. "Twenty more seconds."

Twenty seconds had passed. Chara waited eagerly. It was as if the world had froze, and it was just her and S. S started to convulse violently, and collapse. She had started to laughed maniacally.

" _unbelievable._ " Her heart stopped and she ceased her laughter as she saw the Comic Sans "S" on the screen. " _i did this on the off chance that you would kill 'me'. so, kira, you can kill people without even being nearby._ "

"What!?"

" _so it's true after all. if i hadn't seen it with my own eyes, i would have never believed it. but this was the only way you could have killed them, wasn't it? kira, listen to me. the person you actually killed was actually a prisoner sentenced to be executed at this time today, not me. he was a criminal imprisoned without any media attention, so naturally even you didn't know he existed._ "

Flowey giggled. " **Got you there.** "

" _but i, s, am real. so why don't you kill me!_ "

Chara was taken aback. "So...son of a..."

\---

" _come on! do it!_ "

"What's going on here?" A man shouted.

"Do you have a deathwish, S?"

\---

" _come on! kill me! what's wrong? can't do it?_ "

"What's going on?"

"It’s Kira against S."

"So Kira is real, after all?"

"Who is S? I know who Kira is, but..."

"My god! A murderer on live TV!"

\---

" _seems like you can't kill me after all._ "

" **S must be pretty relieved to know that, heh heh.** " Flowey laughed.

" _so there are people you can't kill. thanks for the hint. let me tell you something in return. i said this was a worldwide live broadcast. but it's really only being shown in the kanto area of japan._ "

She gasped. " _i was planning on doing this at other prefectures, but now that's unnecessary. i know now that you're in the kanto area._ "

" **Heh heh, this S guy isn't bad.** "

" _the police might have missed this, but i know your first victim was a murderer in shinjuku. compared to all the other criminals who died of similar causes, this guy seems insignificant. and only the japanese media reported this incident. that was the only clue i needed. to know you're in japan, kira! and that man was just a test for your killings!_ "

The skeleton sat in his room, looking satisfied with his explanation. "i got lucky, casting my net out on the most populated area of japan. i really didn't expect my plan to go so well. kira, it's not far from the day you die."

\---

"That’s the S I know!"

Asgore rubbed his chin. "Yes, he's proven that Kira exists and is in Japan."

\---

" _kira, i'm extremely interested in your killing method. i'll figure it out, when i catch you!_ "

Chara leaned over her desk. "So you think you can send me to the executioner?" She glared hatefully at the TV screen. "S...."

" _kira._ "

"I will hunt you down and destroy you!" They said in unison.

"I am..."

" _i am..._ "

"Justice!" They roared.

" _see you, kira._ "

The TV blared static. There was silence as Chara and Flowey stared at the TV.

" **Each of you is searching for an opponent whose identity is a mystery. And the first to be found out will die.** "

Flowey smiled. ' _ **Humans are so...**_  
 _ **i n t e r e s t i n g...**_ '

"I will win this."

" **Heh, I'll be looking forward to the result.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh snap! Chara is in troubleeeee~


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara is having problems. S is having problems.

" **You seem tired, Chara.** "

The two sat in their room, unwinding. "I'm taking a little break. I want to see what the police do. And I guess I'm a little tired as well."

She sighed. "All you hear about these days is talk about S and Kira. I can't escape it. But if I wasn't Kira, I'd probably enjoy it too."

She chucked, grabbing a magazine off the shelf. "' _Interpol ringleader, detective S vs Kira, psychic killer._ ' That's not all. ' _S, Kira fictitious. Police ploy to assassinate public offenders._ ' All other magazines are saying the same thing. Same with the TV and radio stations. Kira must be getting tired from all this too."

She looked out the window. "Sometimes I've just got to take it easy and take a break."

"Take it easy? For someone who's got the entire world's police force hunting for her, you sure have some confidence."

"Confidence..." She stood off the bed. "Yeah."

Chara grabbed her Death Note. "When I first found this notebook, the reason I was so set on ridding this world of evil was because I was confident I could fight back if the authorities ever moved against me."

\---

' _how come kira couldn't kill me then?_ '

S rubbed his chin, thinking back to the other night. ' _did he just not try because i'm not a criminal? no...in that situation, he definitely must have tried to kill me. so it must have been because he didn't know what i look like._ '

"S." Papyrus said through the screen.

"what is it papyrus?"

"THE INVESTIGATORS' REPORT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN."

He kneeled down, looking at the computer. "good. patch me through."

\---

"Let's move on to the victims report." Asgore said.

"As you wish. Information on all the victims that died of heart failure could indeed have been discovered from Japan. In addition..." The man glanced at the computer with the Comic Sans "S" on it, "...concerning the timeframe of these deaths, as per S' request...Monday through Friday, all these deaths occurred between 4 p.m. and 2 p.m., Japan time. Weekdays and holidays, between 11 a.m. and into the middle of the night. These times are much more consistent, though."

"Alright, next. What about the general public?"

"Here." Another man raised his hand. "To date, we've received 3029 phone calls from members of the general population. Most of them were inquiries such as ' _Was the live ICPO brodcast real?_ ', ' _Is S real?_ ' and so on. We received 14 calls along the lines of ' _I know Kira,_ ' or, ' _I saw Kira._ ' We've followed up and recorded all fourteen. But, as we stated in the report, we doubt that any of these are credible."

He fiddled through his papers. "We've received calls from 21 people, all of them saying ' _I am Kira._ ' So as to not preclude any possibilities, we've followed up and recorded all 21."

"Okay. So now that we've been briefed, does anyone have something else to add?"

Another man raised his hand. "Ah, yes."

"Go ahead, Matsuda."

Matsuda took a breath. "I don't mean to give Kira any praise, but in the past few days criminal activity around the world and especially in Japan has decreased drastically."

Asgore and Matsuda were quiet for a moment. "Hmm. Well, I suppose we all knew that something like this would happen. Anything else?"

Silence.

"S, that's all we have to say."

"thank you. i think we're getting close. but before i leave, i have one more request. this is for the victims unit, and the internet unit. i'd like you to carefully examine how the japanese media reported information of these crimes."

S sat in his room looking into the computer. "i need to know whether or not any images of the perpetrators were shown. thank you for your cooperation."

Papyrus closed the case.

"On that note, night shift goes to team 2. Everybody else, either continue the investigation or go home and rest up. That is all."

\---

Matsuda ran to Asgore, who was walking to the subway.

"Going home, director?"

The monster turned around. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I figured I worked late enough last night, so..."

"Oh, well, then...goodbye..."

"Yep."

"Um..."

"Hm? What's on your mind, Matsuda?"

"That announcement I made...'Crime is falling.' If you think about it, everyone already knew. Do you think I should have kept quiet?"

Asgore smiled kindly. "Don't be ridiculous. No matter what the content, I want you to keep the facts coming. Even more so for delicate matters. It might have become a problem if you said, we should give her an award for her righteous deeds."

"I...I would never...an award for a homicidal maniac?"

\---

"Chara! Dinner! Come on down!"

She heard the doorbell ring. 'Dad.' She thought she opened the door to see her father at the door.

"You're back?"

"Yeah, I'm back." Asgore said.

\---

Flowey stood over the Dreemurr family having supper. Asgore raised the food to his mouth and glanced at his daughter.

"Chara, how is school?"

"Eh? Not bad. Same old, same old."

Toriel smiled. "Our same old pride and joy."

"I see."

Chara looked at her father, a look of concern on her face. "Dad, you seem tired."

"Yeah, I'm working on a tough case, that's why...it's like trying to catch a ghost." Flowey stood next to her. "Only...today the big boss suggested that on times of death, we may be looking for a student."

Chara smirked, eating some rice from the bowl.

"Let's not talk about this at dinnertime. Chara's helped me on cases before."

' ** _Detective chief 'Dad'...so that's where Chara's confidence comes from.'_** Flowey snickered.

"Thanks for dinner, Mom." Chara stood up off the chair.

"That was fast."

She smiled. "I know." She walked too her room. "Oh, and mom? I'll be cleaning my room so don't come in, alright?"

\---

" **Well, well. Not only do they know you're in Kanto, but they also know you're a student.** "

Chara locked the door behind her. "So? I've been giving it away with my actions. Now it's time to take the Death Note to the next level."

The shiningami was perplexed as he watch her take out the Death Note and flip to a fresh page. "Look Flowey...it says, if you write down the reason of death within forty human seconds after the person's name, the person will die in that matter. If you do not specify the conditions for the death. The person will die from a heart attack. Once you begin to write out the condition, you have six minutes and forty seconds longer to finish describing it."

She grabbed a pen. "Meaning, if you write down 'heart attack,' you can still put conditions on the death. I might just be able to entertain you a little while longer."

\---

**Three days later.**

Asgore leaned on his desk. "What?! 23 more deaths just yesterday?! The same thing happened on the day before. Every hour on the hour, one after another. For this to happen two weekdays in a row..."

"I think our student theory has a hole in it." One man interjected.

"Wait, he could have just skipped school those days and-"

S interrupted the argument. "that's not it! that's not what kira is trying to do. she's trying to tell us...she can kill whenever she wants...."

S stroked his chin. ' _...and she wants us to know that she has some means to attain our information...she's challenging me directly..._ '

\---

" **Oooh, so that's what you were up to, Chara.** "

The two were traveling to an abandoned and ruined building.

She smirked. "Heh. Yep, and I think S is starting to get a bit flustered."

They walked inside. "Just for this plan I've set aside fifty more targets."

" **Hmm...** "

"However, there's still another problem to face." She sat against the wall.

" **Problem?** "

"You're visible to whoever touches the Death Note, right?" She took out the notebook. "After hearing that I haven't left this thing out of my sight. It is a lot more dangerous carrying this around, though. Until now, if my family ever saw it, I thought I could make the excuse that I'm just keeping tabs on the Kira case so I can study to be a detective."

She looked up at Flowey. "I'm walking on a tight rope either way. If Kira isn't careful...she'll end up..."

Chara sighed, her eyes glowing red, holding the Death Note close to her chest. She said the next words with no emotion whatsoever.

"...Killing her own family..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave kudos and post a comment. Bye!


	4. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara hides the Death Note. Sans has a favor.

" **So why are we hiding in a deserted place like this, Chara?** "

"Anyone can see you if they touch the Death Note, right? I can't let that happen."

Flowey chuckled. " **I suppose you can't tell them I'm just a friend either.** "

She smiled herself. "My mother would have a heart attack if she saw you."

\---

' _at headquarters i claimed that based on the times of all the killings, kira is most likely a student._ '

S sat in his secluded room, crossed legged. ' _afterwards, as if she was mocking me, she killed forty six people in two days, one every hour. showing us she can choose the time of death as well._ '

He pressed his fingers together. ' _until then, she might have been committing the crimes in such a way as to disguise herself as a student. have i been tricked?_ '

The skeleton rubbed his chin. ' _she also has a way to get information from headquarters. that's the real problem. but why is she letting me know so much?_ '

He stood up. ' _what's she up to? in any case, she's somehow getting her information from us. i can't ignore this._ '

He talked into the computer.

\---

"papyrus, it's me. i want you to leave the room."

The taller skeleton did what he was told. "ALRIGHT. WHAT'S GOING ON, S?"

"get someplace where the investigation team can't observe you and get me the director of the fbi."

\---

Chara and Flowey walked towards the hardware store.

The shinigami scratched his head. " **Shopping?** "

Chara took out a piece of folded paper from her pocket and unfolded it, revealing a list of things she needed. "I need some things to help me hide the notebook. I have to hide it somewhere easily accessible and somewhere that my family would never look."

She smiled. "In any case, S should be looking for people connected to the police now. If he wants to catch me, he'll either need the Death Note or my confession."

She grabbed an item from the shelf. "I must hide it so they will never find it, even if they seach my own home."

" **Chara, can I ask you something.** "

"Sure."

" **Where do you get your confidence from?** " He watched as she handed her items to the cashier. " **Is it because you use your father to get the information from the police?** "

She nodded. "Yes. I can break into my father's computer with my own without leaving a trace. This allows me to constantly observe the state of the investigation."

" **Just out of curiosity, Chara. If you're suspicious that S is investigating the police themselves, why do you keep giving them leads? Isn't it worse for you if they're searching for a mole rather than a student?** "

"That's an impressive conjecture for someone who's 'just curious' Flowey, but you still don't understand humans very well yet, Flowey. Like I said before, people are foolish and two-faced. In any case, it's to hunt down and destroy S. I won't find him just by hiding away."

She turned to him. "Here in human society, only a few people trust each other, even among the authorities. And even more so for the police and S. There was hardly any trust in their relationship in the first place. After all, can you trust somebody whose name and face have always been a mystery?"

" **Touche.** "

"S, after knowing that the investigation has a leak is no doubt searching for a lead to me that begins within the police itself. They won't just sit and let him do that for long, though. Even if it looks like S and the authorities are cooperating to capture me on the surface, chances are...that S is investigating them in private, and they, in turn, are investigating S."

Chara stopped. "The one who finds S will not be me." She smiled confidently. "Rather, the police will figure out who he is. And I will erase him. The police should definitely be able to figure out who he is before they figure out who I am."

\---

"What is this?!" Asgore was taken aback.

"These are our letters of resignation."

One of the three men standing before him spoke up. "We would like to be reassigned. However, if you cannot, we will quit."

"Wh...why?" Asgore stuttered.

"Why? Because we value our lives." He looked back to Papyrus and S in the corner of the room. "According to S, Kira has psychic powers that can kill without her laying a finger on her victim, correct?"

"If I were Kira, I'd kill every man after me." The man on his left said.

"After all, if we caught her, she'd be executed." The man on his right said.

The man in the middle spoke up again. "S was taunting and daring Kira to kill him on television, wasn't he? But S has never revealed who he is in public and recently we were asked to check how the victims appeared in the Japanese media. 'Find if the photographs of their faces were released.' And they were! Every single one of the victims faces was released to the public, meaning every single investigator here who has shown his police ID is a potential target!"

"He could hit us at anytime. So we request that we be moved to a new department, sir. Thank you for your consideration." The men walked out of the room.

"Hey, you guys...w-wait a second!" Asgore exclaimed.

Talk arose.

"If you think about it, those guys might be right."

"S is safe behind a computer somewhere, while we're out putting ourselves in danger."

S stood up from the floor in his room. "aha, so kira does have to know the target's face in order to kill them."

\---

"It was actually quite simple to do." Chara sat on her rolling chair.

" **What, hiding the notebook?** "

"It's in this drawer."

Flowey was perplexed. " **How is that hiding it?** "

"It doesn't matter if you leave the key in or put out in the open." She slid the drawer open.

" **But that's just a normal diary.** "

She nodded, grabbing the book from the cabinet. "Most people would be satisfied finding just this 'normal diary' of the repetitive events, but the real key is here."

She took out an object from a can with some pens and pencils in it. "Nobody would suspect anything even if it was just lying around my desk. A pen cartridge."

Chara pointed at a small hole under the drawer. "There's a tiny hole underneath the drawer that's hard to see." She stuck the cartridge in the hole. "You stick this in that hole and..."

A small compartment appeared, holding the Death Note. " **Aha, a hidden compartment. So that's why you were so careful about the wood you bought at the hardware store. With this fake diary, no one will find the Death Note.** "

Chara grabbed the notebook from the compartment. "But that's not all. Even if someone notices the compartment, they still won't get to the book. See? If you don't stick the plastic cartridge through here, it completes this electric circuit. When that happens, a spark will ignite this bag of gasoline, destroying the notebook."

She pulled the board up. "And when you shut the compartment, this piece of rubber slides between the metal clips. In other words, if you don't open it with the key, or even force the chamber open, in that instant, the notebook and all the evidence will be destroyed. I can just say I didn't want anyone to read my real diary."

Flowey was astonished. " **I've heard of humans who have held the notebook being worried over where they kept it, but you're probably the first one to go this far, Chara. But it's dangerous, make one mistake and you'll be burnt as well.** "

She looked surprised. "Dangerous? That's an odd thing to say Flowey. This whole business has been dangerous from the start, but that danger is what keeps me safe."

Chara smile, putting her arms behind her head and kicking her feet up on the desk. "Which would you prefer? The house being burnt down? Or being executed?"

\---

"yes, i want you to thoroughly and secretly investigate the japanese police, especially those connected to the kira case."

The director grumbled. "S, are you saying Kira is one of the investigators?"

"definitely."

"But we're already swamped."

"kira's already killed 327 american felons. that's the most of any country by huge amount."

"A-alright." The director stuttered. "We'll do it."

"thank you. for the reputation of the fbi, i'm sure you'll do your best."


End file.
